


Distraction

by silentinhill



Series: Dragon Couple - One shot/two shot [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Asami Ryuichi is a good husband, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cute Draco Malfoy, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Dragon Couple, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Husbands, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Asami Ryuichi/Draco Malfoy, Married Couple, Married Life, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Revenge Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, draco malfoy is a good husband, i just need some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: Asami had told Draco that he didn't have to bother making money. Draco was completely in love at that time, swallowing Asami's words just like that. Unexpectedly, his husband's words were realized by never allowing Draco to find work of any kind.Later, Draco managed to convince Asami that he needed a job. But when Draco got a job, Asami prevented him from leaving. What is Asami's real reason?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dragon Couple - One shot/two shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026832
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this one shot from August, but I haven't made any edits yet, and now I am publishing this one shot after editing. I dedicate this story to my fellow AsaDra shipper.
> 
> Enjoy!

A few days ago, Draco applied for a job, and yesterday he was contacted by the company he was applying for. They announced that Draco was accepted and that tomorrow he had to come to the company. After years of unemployment, it was only natural that Draco was excited for his first day at work.

Draco married a handsome and successful businessman named Asami Ryuichi when he was 22 years old. Classified as young indeed. Especially when Draco got married, he just graduated from college. Draco met Asami when the man was giving a public lecture at his campus. Long story short, they met, started going out, then Draco accepted Asami's marriage proposal the day before he graduated.

Love was the main reason Draco confidently broke off his singleness and married a man who was 5 years older than him. The man's charming personality, wealth, intelligence, fame, loyalty, romanticism, and so on were just a bonus for Draco.

When he was newly married, Asami had told Draco that he didn't have to bother making money. Draco was completely in love at that time, swallowing Asami's words just like that. Unexpectedly, his husband's words were realized by never allowing Draco to find work of any kind.

The only work Asami allowed Draco to do was housework. That too had to go through a small debate because Asami was willing to hire a housemaid instead of letting Draco do the housework.

However, even after three years of being married, Draco was still not allowed by Asami to find work. When asked the reason why Asami didn't let Draco work, the man never confessed to Draco — perhaps other than the classic reason that his husband had always been saying.

_"Because working and providing for you is my responsibility..."_

But then, Draco managed to convince Asami that he needed a job. Sure, he could have worked in Asami's company, but it would all be in vain because Draco would eventually be spoiled and forbidden to do anything. After all, it's his husband's company.

_"I can still support you until you get old, even if we have babies…" Asami continued._

_"It's not a question of money, love. But I can be embarrassed when I get old because I'm not good at anything." Draco replied._

Although Draco had to go through a long process to win the debate from Asami but armed with the stubbornness that his father and mother passed on to him, Draco finally made Asami give up.

_"All right," Asami's simple reply made Draco happily float through the clouds._

And it happened about a week ago.

That's why, a few days ago, Draco finally left the house not to shop or take a vacation but to find work. Of the three companies he visited on the same day, yesterday he was contacted by one of the three companies. According to them, Draco quite fitted the requirements they wanted. They wanted Draco to come to the office tomorrow — or rather, today.

Excited with having a new work experience in the company, Draco was up before sunrise this morning. Even his husband, Asami, who is a morning person, was still sleeping on their bed as Draco walked towards the kitchen.

Even though he will be working today, Draco wants to make sure that he won't leave his cooking habit. This was a routine activity before Asami left for work. Because at least, this is the only thing he can do to repay his husband's kindness.

But maybe, Draco woke up too early today. Even when he finished cooking breakfast, his husband didn't move from his sleeping position when Draco went to the kitchen. Draco just shook his head and then decided to take a shower. Who knows, after taking a shower, Asami will wake up from a deep sleep.

Draco's prediction was wrong. Asami entered the bathroom two minutes after he entered. Draco gasped in surprise when he felt someone hugging him from behind. Asami did that a lot; sneak into the bathroom when Draco is in the shower, and sometimes they'll have shower sex. But usually, Asami does that when he comes home from work. This was Asami's first time doing this in the morning.

Although the water was cold, Draco's stomach warmed at the thought of this.

"You woke up so early," whispered Asami over Draco's shoulder, in his trademark hoarse voice. He was still fully dressed, in contrast to Draco, who was not dressed because he was taking a shower. The handsome 30-year-old man didn't budge even though the water from the shower started to soak all of his clothes.

Draco grabbed Asami's arms around his stomach, turned sideways to kiss Asami, which his husband happily welcomed.

Draco released the kiss, then stared intently at his husband's handsome sleepy face. "Your clothes are getting wet, Ryu..." Draco pouted irritably. But Asami was even more excited to kiss Draco's white neck, giving small pecks there.

"It's okay. I don't care." Asami said during his activities.

"Then, we'll both be late for work if you don't let me finish taking a shower,"

Asami paused his action for a moment, then said, "Baby, you wake up earlier than owls."

Draco broke free from his husband's arms, then turned around and looked directly at Asami. "It's my first day at work, so I don't want to be late," Draco muttered softly.

Asami took a deep breath and took a step closer to Draco until his beautiful husband's body rested on the bathroom tile wall. His left hand rested on Draco's hip, while the other lifted Draco's chin so that they stared at each other.

Asami kissed his addicting lips again, sucked gently, then pulled back. Streaks of water descended through the sharp details of Asami's face. "Don't be too long. I'm already wet." He said, then turned to step out of the shower, choosing to wait in front of the sink.

Draco almost slid to the floor, his legs feeling like jelly, suddenly unable to hold his weight.

***

When finished showering, Draco immediately dried himself with a white towel. Asami, who had been waiting in front of the sink, immediately replaced Draco to take a shower. His clothes, which were still complete, were now only the trousers. Asami had taken off his gray shirt and put it in the dirty clothes bin.

Draco smiled at his husband's slightly gloomy face as he passed him. He shook his head, then came out of their bathroom to wear the clothes he had prepared since last night. Draco was just wearing a boxer and a shirt as Asami walked out of the bathroom.

"Bear, can you get me my tie, please?" asked Draco. He was still a little busy tidying up his shirt.

Asami stared at his husband's figure, then turned to a red tie on the bed. Without saying anything, Asami immediately took the tie and walked closer to Draco.

"I'm not sure you fit into a tie," Asami commented beside Draco, his hand holding the red tie — which Draco said had just been bought yesterday — but he didn't think of any intention of giving Draco the tie.

"If I don't wear a tie, it will look bad in the eyes of my new boss." Draco stretched his hand out in front of Asami. "Give me the tie,"

But Asami did not move.

"I could be late," Draco whined.

Asami folded his arms across his chest, still holding Draco's tie. "If you're late, so what?"

Draco sighed. "It's not good in the eyes of my boss,"

Asami snorted. "You don't care about me?"

Meanwhile, Draco could only hit his forehead. "It's not like that, love."

Suddenly, Asami threw the tie back to where it was — on their bed. He was staring at Draco with a flat, challenging gaze that Draco could clearly read.

"Then just take it yourself,"

Draco rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with you? You're weird." Draco headed for the bed, intending to take his tie. But just as Draco was about to take his tie, Asami immediately pushed his body so that he fell onto their bed.

“Ryuichi,” there was a warning in Draco's voice because he could already guess what was going to happen next.

Still, with a flat face, Asami crawled onto the bed. Without breaking eye contact with Draco, Asami moved closer to Draco, who slowly curled backward. He stopped when his position was above Draco, who was now lying on the bed.

Asami started to secure Draco's wrists by holding them with one hand, then locked Draco's hands over Draco's head. He sat on Darco's thigh so that the blonde could not escape. Then Asami brought his face closer to his husband's face.

"Ryu, I'll be late if you don't let me go now."

Sunlight slipped into their room through the slit in the gray curtains of the bedroom window. Outside, the sound of birds began to chirp, indicating that the sky was already bright. But Asami didn't care about it all or even Draco's attempts to break free.

One free hand grabbed the tie beside Draco's body, then tied Draco's two small hands to the bedpost above Draco's head. Draco just gave in when Asami started silencing his lips with a hot kiss. If Asami did something without saying a word, telling him to stop was like telling a stone wall to move around.

Shortly thereafter, Draco gave up under Asami's domination, then followed his husband's wishes. He welcomed Asami's warm tongue, who began to explore every inch of his mouth cavity. Draco moved his tongue, trying to push Asami's tongue out, but then got into some kind of tongue-fighting with the man. They made out with each other until finally, Asami broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen.

Asami brought his face closer to Draco again. Slowly he kissed Draco's lips, dropped to the blonde's chin, then followed the line of his husband's jaw until Asami's lips touched Draco's ear to whisper, making Draco's body shiver.

"Let me do what's my responsibility," Asami's two hands moved to open one by one the buttons of Draco's white shirt and pulled the shirt up until it stopped in Draco's hand, which Asami tied to the bedpost.

Then Asami smashed Draco's lips, one hand held Draco's face, and the other moved slowly through every surface of his husband's body that he could reach. Draco moaned passionately, starting to forget his goal and immersed in Asami's hand play.

When Draco was still enjoying Asami's treatment of him, the businessman stopped everything he was doing, then got out of bed, and walked away from Draco.

"Ryuichi!" Draco screamed, panicked as Asami walked towards the bedroom door.

But Asami just smiled, then closed the door, leaving Draco alone with a horror expression on his beautiful face.

  
****

Of course, Asami does not plan to leave Draco in such conditions. How could he just miss a rare opportunity that he had been planning for the past few days? It's just that the man suddenly has a pretty bright idea — an idea that unfortunately had to make him leave Draco for a while.

Just a few minutes, five minutes at most. Because what he needs happens to not be available in his room right now. When Draco called him just now, Asami deliberately made no sound other than a smile. Draco's horror expression was adorable. Maybe now Draco was looking for answers to why Asami go away just like that.

Asami wondered how Draco's face would seem if he thought that Asami might have left him on purpose because the bathroom incident had annoyed him. But it is true. Asami got a little annoyed when he didn't get his shower sex. Let's say leaving Draco without explanation was his little revenge.

Asami walked down the stairs of his house, which was quite wide. Under the stairs, there is a small room that functions as a mini-warehouse. Leisurely, he opened the shed door and began his search.

***

Draco stopped calling Asami's name when the figure of his husband disappeared behind the door. He tried to untie his hands when he realized one thing. Asami only used his shirt to make a difficult knot on his wrists. The man succeeded in making Draco unable to move from his position. Draco couldn't even touch his body just to assuage the desire Asami had built up and left behind.

The 25-year-old beautiful man groaned again as his mind spun on the incident a few minutes ago. This is really hard, especially when he really can't do anything.

Was Ryuichi annoyed because of the incident in the bathroom earlier? Thought Draco. He patted his forehead silently. Of course, Asami would take revenge on him. Draco cursed himself.

Trying to control the rising hormones, Draco took a deep breath and exhaled several times. Draco tried to think of other things besides the figure of his husband. For example, fruits, the days when he was a college student or Asami... Draco groaned again, not the calm he got, but the hormones that began to cloud his vision. The initially cold room temperature has now begun to increase by several degrees.

Draco was left behind, but his body reacted as if he had been hit with a stimulant, his silver eyes began to be hazy, and his temples started to sweat beads. The roar of his breathing became heavy, and his heart began to thump faster. Draco was too excited until he didn't realize that his husband came into their room.

***

Asami thought that maybe when he stepped into the room, he would surely be greeted by Draco's sharp gaze. He thought that Draco would scold him because he had the heart to leave him in such a bonded position.

However, it wasn't the reality that greeted him when he walked into their room, not the scolding sound that he heard in his ears, but the sound of Draco's heavy breathing.

The scene before his eyes made Asami react, his cock twitching down there. Asami just realized that after taking a shower earlier, he didn't even have time to put on his underwear, only a white towel wrapped around his waist, and he was grateful.

Asami walked over to the bed where Draco was. He licked his lower lip, tasting the trace Draco's lips had left there. Meanwhile, Draco still didn't even notice that his husband had started crawling onto the bed.

“I didn't expect your reaction to being like this,” whispered Asami right in Draco's ear. The man started playing with Draco's earlobe using his tongue, which slowly made Draco notice his existence.

"Ryu..." Draco called out between moans. "I thought you—" he paused for a moment as Asami's fingers danced over his stomach. "I thought you left me,"

Asami changed the position that was originally beside Draco; now he was above Draco. Because he was much taller than his husband, Asami sat on Draco's thigh, just below the blonde's cock. Asami approached Draco's face, positioned his cock and Draco's in an equal position. He bent his long legs and curled Draco's legs so he couldn't move freely.

"Sshh... I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm just out for a moment," he whispered in Draco's right ear. "So just let me do the work,"

Draco whimpered as his husband silenced him with a kiss. He took the initiative to open his mouth and greeted Asami's tongue. Happily, Asami played Draco's tongue and engaged him in a sensual dance inside their joined mouths. Asami held Draco's face with both hands and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

After just kissing for a long time, Asami finally decided to break the kiss. The string of saliva still connected the two of them, even as Asami raised his face away from his husband. Draco stared at Asami's figure with heavy lids on his burning sexual desire. His heartbeat was like a drum played by a skilled player. His chest fluctuates at a fast pace to breathe in the lost oxygen into his lungs.

"I'm going to make you come so hard until you pass out," muttered Asami.

With the last remaining remnants of his consciousness, Draco gave a challenging smile. "Show me what you got,"

Asami smirked darkly. He showed that grin to himself more than to Draco. Asami grabbed the thing that was the main reason out of the room and left Draco alone.

A gray duct tape.

Draco's doe's eyes widened when he saw the tape. "What are you—"

Asami placed his thumb on Draco's red, wet lips. He came down and kissed Draco again in the stomach. "I just want you to shut up and feel..." he whispered against Draco's lips. "I am going to take care of the rest, darling."

Asami pulled himself back into a sitting position. After finding the right size, he ripped the tape with his teeth. He pointed the duct tape at Draco to seal his lips together.

Half of Draco's heart cried because he didn't want to be completely useless at a time like this. But the other half of his heart wanted this. Even his entire body and mind wanted this. He wanted Asami to dominate him, doing whatever his husband wanted with him.

Seeing a hint of doubt in Draco's hopeless eyes, Asami finally helped Draco make his choice. He put the strip of duct tape over Draco's tightly closed lips, making sure it wouldn't be easy to remove later.

Asami actually wasn't really into BDSM stuff like this. Moreover, he hates violence — applying violence to Draco is forbidden for him. He likes Draco when he quite handsy every time they have sex. But he also preferred it when Draco was totally under his control.

Actually, he wanted to get revenge on Draco for not making the shower sex happen. He also occasionally wanted Draco to feel what it was like to connect without being able to reach his partner.

Draco started to squirm as Asami started giving him light touches. Asami had to reposition his feet again to press Draco's legs to hold him in place. Draco was getting more and more desperate when Asami started kissing his neck, shoulders, then around his protruding collarbones, and Asami's hips started moving at a very slow pace.

Draco closed his eyes, groaning vigorously through the duct tape covering his lips. Asami shifted Draco's head to the side so that he could have enough space to play there. Asami's lips were at the intersection of Draco's neck and shoulders, kissing Draco's sensitive spots that he had memorized long ago. He sticks out his tongue, sweeps the area clean, and occasionally bites and sucks, creating a dark red mark over there.

Draco's two hands squeezed the bedpost tightly. Asami's every touch made his body react like he was under the influence of ecstasy. His husband managed to get Draco drunk from head to toe. Draco was a little stressed because he couldn't reach Asami's body with his hands, couldn't repay whatever his husband gave him. He can only be silent without being able to do anything.

All he could do now was choose. Choose to open his eyes and witness every detail of Asami's movements, or close his eyes and experience Asami's every magic touch. He was confused but then tried his best to do the two alternately.

This certainly did not escape Asami's observation. Even though he was drunk with lust now, he could still think. He could still observe every reaction, every effort, and every move that Draco made. He still has his own plans to deal with this. But before that, he was still focused on his job marking Draco's body.

After he had marked Draco's neck and the area around Draco's collarbone, Asami's lips went down towards the two pink buds on Draco's chest. His right hand's fingers played on Draco's left chest while his mouth was busy working on the area around his husband's right nipple. Asami deliberately let out a warm breath there. Draco whimpered loudly and threw his head to the left. His eyes were tightly closed.

Asami smiled as he got the reaction he wanted from his husband. He loved teasing Draco. Asami's tongue then finally touched Draco's nipple, which he couldn't stand it. Draco groaned; beads of sweat were pouring out more and more from his temples, his mouth wide open. If the duct tape didn't stick properly to Draco's lips, Asami could be sure that he would drool and soak the white sheets underneath.

Still at this stage, but Draco had lost his mind. He doesn't even remember anything, not even his own name. All he knew was how Asami made him like this even though he hadn't even started preparing himself.

Asami had taken off his white towel for a long time since he got on the bed, then grabbed it back, without releasing a kiss on Draco's nipple, and with good self-control, folded the towel into a small rectangle. He finally freed himself from Draco's chest, which Draco secretly needed to calm his chaotic breath.

Asami placed the white towel over Draco's eyes, which had been tightly closed. He lifted Draco's head and tied the end of the towel in a knot behind Draco's head. He made sure that Draco really couldn't see anything. He also made sure that the knot wasn't too strong to hurt Draco's eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" Asami asked in a hoarse whisper, and Draco could only nod. Asami grinned at his handiwork on Draco.

Without wasting any time, Asami now repeated the same stimulation to Draco's left nipple. His left hand is also working on Draco's left nipple, and his right hand slides just above Draco's arse. Asami ran his fingers over Draco's rim and teasing him. Asami’s mouth pressed against Draco’s left chest, sticking Draco's super sensitive nipple into his mouth. He began to nibble the little lump, rubbed it with his tongue, bit the nipple, and occasionally sucked it.

Draco was completely under the influence of a love-attacking ecstasy. His eyes behind the towel began to rise as a result of the pleasure Asami gave him. His breath was getting more and more chaotic, and sigh after sigh swirled in his mouth. After having had enough teasing with Draco's nipples, Asami sank even further over Draco's stomach, to the area around his navel. He kissed the area for a moment, then sank again, and stopped over the Draco boxer he hadn't let go earlier.

With swiftness, Asami immediately stripped Draco until he was completely naked. He threw the blue boxer anywhere on the floor. He shifted his position to sitting — a pair of golden orbs were watching Draco's every curve, which was so beautiful.

Although three years have passed, not much has changed from Draco. The color of Draco’s skin, the smoothness, and the beauty of his curves were still the same as the night they married three years ago. Asami was sure Draco stopped getting older when he was twenty.

"Hmmnnhh,"

Asami snapped out of his reverie because of Draco's moaning voice. The beautiful man may have noticed the absence of Asami's touch. The man finally began to get into the most important part of their whole activity. Asami approached Draco again. Before he got into bed earlier, Asami still managed to take Draco's favorite lubricant bottle from the bed table drawer. Asami grabbed the small bottle of vanilla oil and opened the lid, dropping a large amount of oil onto his palms and Draco's thighs, Draco's hips, stomach, and chest.

Asami covered Draco's whole body in his favorite oil. Asami dropped the oil in his hand on top of his own aching cock, then smeared it thoroughly. Asami leaned his body against Draco's body, which he had smeared with earlier. He approached Draco's neck and kissed him one more time.

"Are you ready, babe?"

Draco nodded firmly, even though he could only hear Asami's voice. Meanwhile, Asami put the last kiss on Draco's right cheek, then returned to his sitting position. This time, Asami sat not on Draco's thighs anymore, but on the bed, between Draco's legs that he had spread. Asami brought Draco's legs over his shoulders. Asami's one long finger slid into Draco's hole, jolting the owner.

Draco's moan became the music in Asami's ears as his hands moved in and out. After a while, Asami added another finger into Draco's tight hole. His practiced fingers tried to loosen Draco. As his third finger entered and started moving, Draco's whole body reacted. Pain is replaced by worldly pleasures when Asami's fingers find his sweet spot.

Draco's moaning filled the room, and Asami was grateful that it was soundproofed. The yard is wide enough so that no neighbor will hear them. That's why he doesn't worry about being heard by others. Asami slowly took out his three fingers and replaced them with his cock.

In a slow rhythm, Asami moved his hips. Draco's body initially experienced pain, but over time, the feeling was replaced with incomparable pleasure. The slow rhythm, which Asami took on as time passed, turned fast. Draco's fingertips turned white from squeezing too hard the bedpost. Draco's brain was not functioning properly.

Each thrust of Asami's hips took Draco beyond consciousness. Asami, who was approaching the climax, noticed Draco's body getting tense. The sight also made Asami even more lovesick. Asami accelerated his rhythm; his eyes began to move up the back of his head.

"Baby, you want me to cum inside you?" Asami growls in Draco's ear. Draco nods and lets out desperate but soft whimpers.

At Draco's command, Asami's resistance breaks, and he lets the floodgate open. Draco whimpered at the sudden rush of wetness and warmth deep inside his body and arched his back when Asami's tongue lick and bit his nipple. The man's rough thrusts and his wild grunts turn Draco on more than he'd expected.

Asami lifted Draco's pale legs and watched their joined bodies. He smiled proudly when he saw Draco's twitching hole, which seemed so full of his cock, and was dripping with his cum.

Draco, who had been getting so much perfect stimulation from Asami, shuddered. The climax lasted longer than Asami. The white liquid soaked Asami's broad chest, Draco's stomach, as well as their sheets. He clenches subconsciously around the softening length inside him, always amazed that Asami's cock still feels so big despite his orgasm.

After finished experiencing the best climax he had ever felt, Draco's body fell back down on the bed. His hand, which had been squeezing the pillar firmly, now fell powerlessly.

Asami chuckled and lay down beside Draco. His hands grabbed his husband's small body and bought him into his embrace. Asami didn't even have the thought of removing, at least, Draco's blindfold or the duct tape on his beloved’s lips. Besides, Draco was still trying to gather his consciousness.

Twenty minutes later, Asami woke up to Draco, starting to squirm in his arms. On a whim, Asami pretended to ignore him. Seeing Draco tied up like this was secretly Asami's favorite sight. But then Asami gave up because Draco struggled even more.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Wait a minute," Asami then lifted Draco's head and untied the towel he made as Draco's eye patch.

Draco closed his eyes firmly. He was shocked by how bright the sun was now. Gradually Draco began to adapt to the light in the room and slowly blinked his very blurry eyes. But alas, his efforts were in vain. Draco tried to use his hands, but then he realized that they were still tied. He managed to capture his husband's figure, but his vision was still very blurry to draw his husband's details in his brain.

Unfortunately, Draco didn't notice the naughty smirk plastered on Asami's handsome face right now. Draco also wanted to open his mouth and scold Asami, but he couldn't, his mouth was still sealed. Draco's screams were ignored by Asami, who left him again. This time, the man went to the bathroom.

***

In the afternoon, Draco and Asami were on the living room sofa. The two of them were busy watching tv — or rather, Draco was busy watching television shows and, Asami was busy giving kisses on Draco's neck.

"Bear," Draco called out as he caressed Asami's hair, which was under his chin.

Asami only hummed against Draco's neck.

"Why did you prevent me from going to work?"

Asami quit his activities and looked up to meet Draco's eyes. "Because I don't want you to work. I promise to provide for you. It's only natural that I just want to keep my promise,"

Draco raised an eyebrow. Those sentences did indeed come out of Asami's mouth. But Draco knew him well enough to know that what Asami had told him just now wasn't quite true.

"Are you sure that's your reason for not letting me work? Isn't it because you're afraid other men will seduce me?"

Asami just snorted and shifted to kiss Draco's lips.

Draco burst out laughing. "Why should you be afraid? Aren't you the most powerful businessman in Japan? You could end up wiping out the careers of those who try to seduce me,"

"Oh, you don't mind?" there's an evil smirk that adorns Asami's face.

Draco gasped, realizing that what he said just now might come true. Considering that his husband is quiet dangerous with people who dare to get in his way, the impossible could become possible for him.

"Of course, I do mind!" Draco screamed hysterically.

This time it was Asami who turn to laugh. He immediately pounces at Draco's body, making the blonde lie on the couch, and they wrestle for a moment before finally deciding to settle their positions in each other's arms.

Draco smiled, then caressing Asami's cheek. "Don't worry. My heart only belongs to you. I love you, my handsome husband."

Asami lowered his head to kiss Draco gently on the forehead, then kissed those luscious lips. "I love you too, my beautiful husband. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it xD
> 
> Another one shot of our Dragon couple will come in the future. Stay tuned! ♡


End file.
